1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a laminated iron core.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a magnetic material used in a motor, a transformer and a reactor which can reduce an iron loss especially to reduce electric power consumption, for instance, amorphous metal is used. Since the amorphous metal whose thickness is very small as thin as 50 μm or lower, a laminated iron core formed by laminating iron core pieces made of the amorphous metal can lower an eddy current loss.
As a method for manufacturing the laminated iron core by using the amorphous metal, a method is disclosed in, for instance, JP-A-61-189930, that as shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B, amorphous thin metal sheets 82 having iron core pieces (product parts) 81 respectively held inside through a plurality of connection pieces 80 are sequentially bonded together by an adhesive agent 83 to form a laminated body of the thin metal sheets 82, and then, laminated parts having the connection pieces 80 laminated in the formed laminated body are cut to separate and take out the laminated iron core with the iron core pieces 81 laminated from the laminated body.
Further, as shown in FIG. 8, according to JP-A-2008-262944, a laminated iron core 87 is obtained in such a manner that a resin 85 is applied to a thin metal sheet 84 in the desired forms of iron core pieces (product forms) so as to arrange and configure iron core piece form parts 86, then, an area in the thin metal sheet 84 to which the resin 85 is not applied is removed by an etching process, and a plurality of left iron core piece form parts 86 (including resin layers 86a of iron core piece forms and thin metal sheet pieces 86b in lower sides thereof) are laminated and the thin metal sheet pieces 86b are bonded together through the resin layers 86a present between the upper and lower thin metal sheet pieces 86b as adhesive agents.
Further, as shown in FIG. 9, JP-A-9-215279 discloses a laminated iron core formed in such a way that a plurality (two sheets in this example) of metal sheet materials 88 are bonded together by an adhesive agent 89, then, a first laminated iron core piece 92 in which a caulking protrusion 90 and a caulking through hole 91 are alternately arranged along, for instance, a circumference and a second laminated iron core piece 95 in which a caulking through hole 93 to which the caulking protrusion 90 is fitted and a caulking protrusion 94 fitted to the caulking through hole 91 are alternately arranged along a circumference are sequentially formed and laminated and the caulking protrusions 90 and 94 arranged in an upper side are fitted to the through holes 93 and 91 arranged in a lower side and caulked and connected together. A laminated iron core piece 96 to be separated is removed after the laminated iron core is formed and includes a through hole 97 to which a caulking protrusion of a laminated iron core piece of a lowermost layer which forms the laminated iron core (a caulking protrusion 90 of a first laminated iron core piece 92 in the drawing) is fitted. Thus, a deformation of the laminated iron core piece of the lowermost layer is prevented during a caulking connection and the laminated iron core piece of the lowermost layer is supported in a horizontal state.                Patent Literature 1: JP-A-61-189930        Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2008-262944        Patent Literature 3: JP-A-9-215279        